The Carnival
by Chinese Penguin
Summary: OK! Chappie 7 is up and the story is finished~~~YAY!!!~~~Plz Read and review! Thanks. SORATO (maybe taimi...)
1. Mimi, the TV remote and the Carnival add

Disclaimer: I, no matter how much I wish I did, do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I don't own Savage Garden either.  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic so please R&R!  
  
***The Carnival*** Chapter One~ Mimi, the T.V remote and the Carnival add. ~  
  
~*~ "Sora, wait!" "No Matt. We're through!" Sora slapped Matt hard around the face, grabbed her bags, and slammed the door as she walked out. The boom of the slamming door echoed in Matt's mind. All he could ask himself was why? He leaned against the fridge and felt hot tears of rage well in his eyes. "I'll kill you Tai!" he yelled. Then, tears streaming from his eyes he sunk to the floor.~*~  
  
It had been 7 months since the break-up. Matt was with Mimi now, but the horrible memories of his last night with Sora kept coming back to haunt him. It was Tai's rumour that had caused Sora to leave, and was part of the reason that he was with Mimi now. Mimi was fun and sweet but she just wasn't the same as Sora had been. Matt was thinking about all this while strumming on his guitar.  
  
He was in the middle of writing a new song for his band, The Teenage Wolves. Angrily, he threw the piece of paper he had been writing on onto the pile behind him. With thoughts of Sora swimming around in his head, Matt got the sudden urge to write a song about her. He strummed a few notes and suddenly it all came to him.  
  
He began to sing: "Here I go again, I promised myself, I wouldn't think of you today. It's been seven moths and counting, you've moved on, I still feel exactly the same. It's just that every where I go, all the buildings know your name like photographs and memories of love. Steel and granite reminders, the City calls your name and I can't move on.  
  
Ever since you've been gone The lights go out the same The only difference is You call another name To your love To you lover now To your love The lover after me."  
  
The sound of Mimi's footsteps stopped Matt in the middle of his song. "Mattie?" she called in a sickly sweet voice. "Mattie? I'm home." "I'm in here Mimi," Matt replied absent-mindedly. Mimi came into the room and sat down next to Matt. He put his guitar away and leaned back on the couch.  
  
Mimi saw the T.V remote and went crazy. "A new remote!" she screeched. "This can only mean one thing! You bought a new T.V!" Mimi pulled the cover off the T.V and saw a brand new wide screen. "Yeah, and it wasn't cheap," Matt warned. Mimi turned it on and started flipping channels. She stopped when she saw the look on Matt's face. He was trying hard not to laugh. He made a mental note that Mimi was the weirdest girl he'd ever met. He tried not to show his amusement and turned to the screen. An add for a carnival was on. "Can we go Matt," Mimi pleaded. "Yeah, sure. Whatever," Matt answered. He couldn't help but grin. What a girl, he thought. 


	2. The Deck of Cards

***The Carnival*** Chapter Two~ The Deck Of Cards. ~  
  
"Come on Mattie," Mimi called out happily. "If you don't hurry, we'll miss the bus." "I'm coming, I'm coming," said Matt. He ran to the doorway where Mimi was waiting. 'This is gonna be a long day' he thought to himself. Just then, the city bus pulled up. Mimi grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him down to the bus stop. "This is gonna be sooooo fun," cried Mimi as she heaved Matt onto the bus and up the isle. They took a seat near the back of the bus and Matt asked, "Mimi, could you please let go of my arm? You're cutting off my blood circulation." Mimi let go. The bus rumbled and began moving. "And so my day of torture begins," Matt whispered.  
  
***********************************LATER AT THE CARNIVAL***********************************  
  
Mimi was running up and down having the time of her life. So far she had dragged Matt to the shooting gallery, where he won her a big orange teddy, the mini circus tent, the Ferris wheel and the strength hammer. Matt was getting bored of the little rides and attractions. He wanted to see the freak show and go on the biggest roller coaster the carnival had.  
  
While he was standing, lost in his thoughts, Mimi grabbed his hand and pulled him to a small purple tent. On the sign outside it said "Fortune Teller". "Oh, come on Mimi. You know I don't believe in all that mystical stuff," Matt whined. "It's free!" Mimi replied. "Alright then," said Matt, "but it doesn't mean anything to me." They walked inside the tent. It was pitch black. They heard a mystic voice in a strange accent say, "Enter and take a seat." They saw two chairs in a corner so they sat down and waited. Suddenly there was a flash and the fortune-teller strided out into the dimly lit tent. "Who will be first?" he questioned. Mimi stuck her hand up. "Okay. If you'll just leave the tent for a minute or so sir," he said, pointing to Matt. Matt got up and strolled out.  
  
"Now," said the fortune-teller. He picked up a deck of cards and fanned them out. "Please pick a card." Mimi picked a card. "Lay it face up here," he instructed. "Now pick another two and lay them next to the other one in a straight line." Mimi did as he said and the man smiled. "You shall find new romance in the coming days. Love will deepen and become strong. You will be very happy." It was Mimi's turn to smile. Deeper romance with Matt! She ran outside and the fortune-teller called Matt inside.  
  
Matt took a seat and the fortune-teller told him to pick three cards, just like Mimi had done. The man looked a little confused and then he said, "A few changes will occur in you life in the not too distant future. Some good, some bad. The cards you have chosen are very important and create a strange and foggy fortune. That is all I can manage to read." Matt murmured that it didn't matter, and took off to find Mimi. She was standing at the fairy floss booth. She turned around and came jogging over to Matt holding two huge sticks of pink sugar. She gave one to Matt and they continued to walk around the show ground.  
  
***********************************BACK AT THE APARTMANT***********************************  
  
"That was great Mattie!" Mimi exclaimed. She hugged her over-sized teddy and asked Matt to play his new song for her. He steadfastly refused. "Come on Mattie? Please?" she begged. Matt wasn't going to play her the song about Sora. She would figure it out. Even if she was a total ditz. Instead he played a different song that he had made up recently. Mimi liked it all the same. He told her that there was going to be a concert in a few days and she could get in, free of charge. Mimi grinned and leaped into his arms. "I love you Mattie," she said. 


	3. The Concert

***The Carnival*** Chapter Three~ The Concert. ~  
  
Matt picked up his guitar and the song he had been working on, told Mimi that it was time to go, and walked out to the new car he had bought. He threw his instrument in the back and took a look at the new lyrics. He sung a few and decided that it sounded good. Mimi came hurrying out in her favourite pink dress. When she had hopped into the drivers' side seat, Matt turned the key in the ignition and drove off.  
  
They reached the concert hall early and Mat ran inside to meet his mates in the band. He showed them the new lyrics and music. They made a few changes and when everyone was happy, they tried it out. "Cool!" said Josh, a fellow band member. "Oh, and I also wrote this song. It's about my ex-girlfriend, Sora," Matt told them. "Sounds good," another band member, Michael, said. Just then, there was a loud squeal and Mimi rushed in. "You're about to start," she said. "Good luck."  
  
The band walked out on stage. Their ears filled with the screams of fangirls. Someone yelled, "I love ya Matt!" A cry of, "He's so hot!" could be heard. Matt even caught wind of a, "I wish he didn't have a girlfriend." Matt walked to the front of the stage and cried, "Hi, everyone!" All the girls screamed. He continued, "We have two songs for you tonight. One is very special, so we'll sing it first. Come on guys!"  
  
The band began to play and Matt sung, "Here I go again, I promised myself, I wouldn't think of you today. It's been seven moths and counting, you've moved on, I still feel exactly the same. It's just that every where I go, all the buildings know your name like photographs and memories of love. Steel and granite reminders, the City calls your name and I can't move on.  
  
Ever since you've been gone The lights go out the same The only difference is You call another name To your love To you lover now To your love The lover after me.  
  
Am I all Alone in the universe? There's no love on these streets. I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway. So this is my new freedom. It's funny, I don't remember being chained. But nothing seems to make sense anymore, with out you I'm always twenty minutes late.  
  
Ever since you've been gone The lights go out the same The only difference is You call another name To your love To you lover now To your love The lover after me.  
  
And time goes by so slowly. The nights are cold and lonely. I shouldn't be holding on, But I'm still holding on for you.  
  
Here I go again, I promised myself, I wouldn't think of you today. But I'm standing at your doorway. I'm calling out your name because I can't move on.  
  
Ever since you've been gone The lights go out the same The only difference is You call another name To your love To you lover now To your love The lover after me."  
  
They finished the song to a huge round of applause and screaming girls. Apparently Mimi didn't understand. She was clapping and screaming just like all the other girls. Matt waved at her. "Now we'd like to sing you our other song for tonight. Hit it guys!"  
  
"Never want to fly. Never want to leave. Never want to say what you mean to me. Never want to run frightened to believe you're the best thing about me..(A/N: Can't be bothered writing the whole song and I'm pretty sure you don't want to read it all either!) 


	4. The Telephone Call

***The Carnival*** Chapter Four~ The Telephone Call. ~  
  
When Matt and Mimi got home from the concert, they were really tired, especially Matt. He told Mimi that he was going to have a nap, and to wake him up to cook dinner in an hour or so. "Okay, my Matt," she said.  
  
After Matt had been asleep for about half an hour, the phone ran. Mimi grabbed it off the receiver and put it to her mouth.  
  
"Hello," Mimi gushed.  
  
The voice on the other end sounded vaguely familiar. "Hello. This is Sora Takenouchi. Can I please speak to Matt?"  
  
Mimi changed her voice to a sweet little lady and replied, "I'm sorry love, but you appear to have the wrong number." Then she hung up the phone.  
  
Matt walked out a few minutes later and asked, "Who was on the phone?"  
  
"No one important, " Mimi reassured him. "Someone who had the wrong number."  
  
No sooner had Mimi finished speaking, than the phone rang again. This time it was Tai. He was calling about Matt's birthday. They were planning a party for Wednesday night. Tai was just checking that everything was still okay for the party. The talked for a little while and then Matt got off to cook dinner.  
  
During dinner Mimi was talking about Matt's party.  
  
"Will you sing?" she asked. "Will we play spin the bottle and Truth or Dare? How much food will there be? Will there be prizes? And what about pin the tail on the donkey? Are we playing that?" Matt was baffled and tried to answer all her questions, but soon grew tired and went to bed. As he was shutting his eyes he heard Mimi walking in the hallway.  
  
"I can't wait!" she whispered. 


	5. Matt's Party

***The Carnival*** Chapter Five~ Matt's Party. ~  
  
**********Wednesday Afternoon**********  
  
Matt drove Mimi and himself to Tai's house on Wednesday afternoon. He was friends with Tai again because he had accepted the fact that Sora was gone and blamed himself.  
  
At Tai's place they knocked on the door and rang the bell 12 times before Tai finally called out, "COMING!" He opened the door and greeted Matt with a slap on the back.  
  
"Hey, man! Careful. It is my birthday," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, okay birthday boy," Tai teased. Mimi giggled and they walked inside. All the other digi destined were there: T.K, Kari, Izzy (who was typing on his laptop), and Joe, who was sitting on the couch, looking at the food on the table and saying, "I'm probably allergic to most of these things."  
  
Tai gave Matt a Grand Entrance and Matt blushed slightly. Again, Mimi giggled and cried out, "Can we play Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle?"  
  
Tai laughed. "Ask Matt."  
  
"Whatever you want Mimi. Why don't we play TOD (A/N: TOD is Truth or Dare) Spin the Bottle?" They all agreed and sat down in a circle. Mimi went first and the bottle landed on Joe.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" she asked.  
  
"Truth," said Joe warily.  
  
"Okay, umm, alright! Do you have a crush on someone here?"  
  
Joe blushed. "Yes."  
  
"Ooooooh! Who?" Mimi questioned eagerly.  
  
Joe mumbled a bit.  
  
"Oh, come on Mimi," urged Izzy. "You know the rules. Only one question."  
  
"Alright then," sighed Mimi. Joe looked relieved. He spun the bottle and it landed on Kari.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
Kari thought for a minute. "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to...eat a piece of that pepper gum," he challenged her, pointing to one of the plates on the table.  
  
"O...Kay then," Kari shrugged. She put a piece of the gum in her mouth and chewed for a minute or two. Then, she took it out of her mouth and chucked it out. "Done!" Joe slumped.  
  
Kari spun the bottle and it landed on.....Matt!......  
  
TOO BE CONTINUED (Muhahahahahahahaaaaa!) 


	6. Guess Who's Back?

***The Carnival*** Chapter Six~ Guess Who's Back? ~  
  
PLEEEEEEEASE R&R!***  
  
PREVIOUSLY: Kari spun the bottle and it landed on.....Matt!......  
  
Kari smiled as she looked at the expression on Matt's face. Matt rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Let's see. Dare, dare. Kiss Mimi. On the lips. For 2 minutes."  
  
Mimi looked at Matt expectantly. She puckered her lips and leant towards Matt. They were about to kiss when someone knocked on the door. Tai jumped up and ran to answer the knocking. A few seconds later there was a surprised, "Hello!" and the sound of rustling. Tai ran back down the hall and said, "Guys. Matt. We have a special guest."  
  
They heard a cough and looked over Tai's shoulder to see an oval faced girl with urban hair hanging to her waist.  
  
She smiled shyly and waved. "Hi guys. Did you miss me?"  
  
Everyone except Mimi and Matt jumped up and swarmed around her.  
  
"SORA!"  
  
"I can't believe that you came back!"  
  
"It's great to see you!"  
  
During all that, Matt was just staring at Sora. Mimi was staring at her too, but she had a look of hatred in her eyes. Then she got up and pretended to be nice.  
  
When no one was looking, Matt slowly crept outside and climbed up a tree. The same awful memory of the night Sora left flooded his thoughts. Tears edged their way out of his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. He wiped his face and dug around in his pocket for the picture of him and Gabumon that always made him cheer up. But he couldn't find it. Instead his hands closed over cold metal. He pulled his harmonica out and put it to his quivering lips.  
  
A sad echoing tune filled the air. There were cheers coming from inside the house and music was playing. Apparently they were doing the limbo. Not one of the others had noticed that Matt wasn't there. Not one, except Sora.  
  
She walked out into the backyard and saw Matt up in the tree. The familiar sound of his harmonica rung in her ears. It was freezing cold outside and Sora was shivering. Standing at the base of the tree she looked up and said, "Hi Matt."  
  
Matt glanced down at her and pulled the instrument away from his mouth. "Hey," he said. He started playing again.  
  
Sora looked at her feet before saying, "I'm sorry I left Matt. I missed you. I know you never loved Mimi and that you never will, so I'm begging you. Please give me another chance."  
  
Matt stopped playing once more. Sora stared up into his deep blue eyes and smiled. She climbed the tree and sat next to Matt, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned to her and said, "You're right. I never did love Mimi and I don't think I ever could. I'm willing to give it another shot."  
  
With that he placed his lips on hers and they shared a passionate kiss. 


	7. Ahh…Love is in the Air There’s Only One ...

***The Carnival*** Chapter Seven~ Ahh.Love is in the Air. There's Only One Problem: MIMI! ~  
  
PLEEEEEEEASE R&R! ***  
  
It was getting gradually dark around Matt and Sora. Sora was shivering madly, even though Matt was huddled up to her. They jumped down from the tree and headed for the house. They opened the door and walked inside. The digi-destined were waiting for them.  
  
Everybody was happy to see that Matt had finally come inside.  
  
"Well done Sora. You got him to come inside! It took you long enough though!" T.K exclaimed.  
  
Matt looked over at Mimi. Her face was twisted and angry. She walked over to Matt and hit him hard. Matt looked shocked until Mimi said, "I saw you Matt. Don't you try and trick me. I know that you kissed Sora. Admit it. Come on."  
  
By this time all the others were staring at Matt and Mimi.  
  
"You know what Mimi? I did kiss Sora. And I liked it too. I love her. I always have. I never truly loved you Mimi. And do you know what else? All this is Tai's fault. Yeah! You heard me! Tai is to blame for all this mess. He was the one who told Sora that I was secretly dating Mimi in the first place. That was why Sora moved. He only did it so he could have Sora!"  
  
Mimi looked frightened at Matt's sudden outburst. So did everyone else in the room.  
  
"So, Mimi? I'm sorry, but I'm not with you anymore. I'm with Sora and it's going to stay like that. Tai don't you dare do anything, you *******!" (A/N: This is a G rated story, so no swearing!)  
  
Mimi smirked and ran over to Tai.  
  
"Well now I can finally tell you all that me an Tai have been going out for 3 weeks. I don't care if I can't have you Matt, 'cause Tai is twice the boy you'll ever be! I love him so much. It's just like the carnival lady said. Deeper, new romance."  
  
Matt just gave them the finger, grabbed Sora by the hand, and ran out of the house. Joe, Izzy, Kari, and T.K followed them.  
  
Tai and Mimi were left with a shout of, "I'll always love Sora!" and lots of cheering.  
  
*********************8 YEARS LATER*********************  
  
Sora sat on the large, puffy sofa, rocking a small child in her arms. There was a knocking sound and a man dressed in a black shirt with a wolf printed on it and long, baggy, black pants opened the door.  
  
"Hi Matt. Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great."  
  
He walked over to Sora and kissed her on the cheek. Then he picked up the child and spun her around in his arms.  
  
"Hey there Abby! How you going sweetie?" Abby shrieked with excitement. Matt sat down next to Sora and placed Abby (Abigail) on his lap. Sora picked up the remote and started flipping the channels. And guess what they saw. It was an add for a carnival. The same one Matt had gone to all those years ago.  
  
Abby looked up at Matt.  
  
"Yeah. We can go Abby. Whatever you want." 


End file.
